remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Magika
Overview Magika, also known as "Magik", is a mysterious ethereal force within the universe that many people across the solar system have come to know, and utilize in every day life, whether it be in combat or everyday living conveniences. It is not completely understood where Magika originally came from exactly for sure, but most believe that the ancient Drevii people first discovered and spread it. Magika did not originally grow on Earth, and was not introduced to the planet until after the Resource War, when the Drevii finally visited Earth, implanting giant Magika stones, known as "Seeds" within the Earth, to facilitate the growth of Magika all over the dying planet. This was done in an attempt to repair it as a gesture of peace between the two formal rival races. Magika energy is contained within crystal shards, called "stones", and comes in a variety of colors that categorize their elemental type and their spells. Red for offensive spells, Blue for healing, Yellow for control, Purple for hexes, White for blessings, and Green for empowerment. The Magika Stones With the advent of warp capability, technology took massive leaps forward, allowing particularly great advancements in weapon technology. Slugthrowers took the back seat to energy casters and beam weapons. Personal barrier technology brought about the revival of close combat weaponry, often enhanced with emitters, kinetic accelerators, and other vicious devices. However, with these advances came another of a more archaic sort. Magik had always been a substance surrounded by misconception and confusion, seemingly granting considerable power to some, while others saw no use for it whatsoever. But, it was only in the more recent years of the colonization rush that the art of refining Magik ore into its crystalline state, that the true potential of the substance was realized. What we think The Magika stones were originally thought to be a product of the Drevii, found deep within their homeworld of Venus. The stones were quickly researched and discovered to be made of the elements of the universe. The spiritual essence of all life, matter, time, and elements like fire, water, earth and wind, and even, death. The planet had some how condensed these elements into crystalline constructs know as the Magika Stones. They were mined, used, sold, bought, and has become a staple of the Drevii's religion as well as housing them. They live now, on Venus, inside enormous magikally generated atmospheres, atop floating palaces in the skies. Magika was introduced to humanity during the degradation of their own planet; Earth. After the war, during peace time, the Drevii sought to repair Earth with several giant magika stones, one of each color, know as the "Magika Seeds", by planting it deep within the Earth, in an effort to keep the Earth alive. The Humans weren't patient, leaving it behind to colonize other worlds instead, dumping their "undesirables" on Earth to rot. Earth isn't all bad though, There are still lucrative businesses that thrive off of mining the veins of Magika growing there now, thanks to the seed. The Drevii firmly believe the Seeds are sustaining the Earth. Classical Venusian teachings on Magika Throughout the ages, the Drevii have developed a culture and a religion which revolves around magika. They practice magika religiously, and feel a spiritual connection to magika. All Drevii are raised with a belief in these colors of magika, and the guiding principles for being properly devoted to a color of magika. RED MAGIKA "A passion for beauty, married to the awe of destruction. You must destroy the old to build the new." Red magika is the color of destruction and offensive Magika. Classical Venusian teachings say that destruction is the path to renewal and creation. They cite the example of a volcano. A raging flow of lava leaves devastation in its wake. The destruction itself is beautiful, worthy of awe and reverence, but so too is what this lava paves the way for. Rebirth, creation. The aftermath of destruction is to watch life spring back with renewed vigor. Red magika embraces this philosophy. It’s a color of passion, creativity, emotion. anger, sadness, and joy are are all celebrated alike by red phages. Phage Personality Traits: * Creative, passionate, independent, fierce. * Reckless, angry, loud, rebellious. Associated Elements: Fire, Electricity BLUE MAGIKA "What matters most is the friends and family who cherish you. No life is without value." Blue magika is the color of soothing and healing Magika. The Drevii teach that a blue phage isn’t truly sacrificing the self, they are deriving their joy and purpose from those around them. To see others smile, to see others laugh, these are the things that make life worthwhile. They frown upon the very concept of death, and would rather live in ignorance of it. To kill without need is a grave sin to a blue phage. Phage Personality Traits: * Selfless, soft, compassionate, empathetic. * Naive, weak-willed, gullible. Associated Elements: Water, Life, Spirit YELLOW MAGIKA "There is a logic to all things. Observation and reflection will guide all correct actions." Yellow magika is the color of control and planning, time manipulating Magika. Many Venusian engineers, teachers, and architects come from this school of thought. They are the eternally vigilant hard workers of the world, more frequently lost in thought and observation than focused on the moment in front of them. They intend to be ahead of the curve, every step of the way. They desire to meticulously plan out every action to maximize efficiency. Phage Personality Traits: * Logical, cautious, calculating, mysterious. * Callous, controlling, manipulative. Associated Elements: Space, Time, Wind GREEN MAGIKA "Forge your weapon and your shield with Magika as green as emerald." '' Green Magika was the last to be discovered and is known to allow enchantments on anything, even technology. Adept Phages use it to enhance the abilities of their weapons, or the protection power of their shields, or even manipulate machines to work faster and harder for them. Phage Personality Traits: * Caring, Team Builder, Calculating, Perceptive * Relies on team mates too often, slow. Associated Elements: Earth DARK MAGIKA ''"They forbid what they fear, but the greatest of satisfactions are always taboo." Dark magika is an eldritch, unknowable magika. It corrupts the body, spirit, and mind of all it touches. It grasps like a cancer and does not let go. Practitioners of this magika do not see this wrong, they see this as exciting. Many reasons draw people to this magika, such as the thrill of engaging in taboo, or the burning desire to fulfill every curiosity and discover this eldritch knowledge. This magika is strictly forbidden in Venusian society. The phages of Venus will hunt down dark magika users. The Venusian Imperator has even knighted a special loyal battalion of paladins, known as the Order, to hunt down those who attempt to use these stones or manipulate the Void. Phage Personality Traits: * Inquisitive, independent, persistent, curious. * Selfish, reckless, dangerous. Associated Elements: Ice, Acid, Void, Disease, Darkness WHITE MAGIKA "A leader is more than the head of a community, they are an integral part of its foundation." White magika is the color of community and leadership. Venusian white phages work without end to bring their communities up, to reinforce their walls, to maintain and establish order and peace. They are the defenders of everything they hold dear, and vicious opponents of everything that endangers their way of life. They will stand next to red phages as the first ones to throw themselves against danger. Where the red phage does it for the thrill of combat, the white phage does it to protect others. Phage Personality Traits: * Leadership, stalwart, unifying. * Stoic, proud, close-minded. Associated Elements: Light, stone, metal, creation What is the truth What you just read above is the most common belief system throughout the solar system about the Magika, and while most of it is true, the Magika was not created by the Drevii, as most are taught. The Magika stones are the elements of the cosmos, but their origins date back to the creation of the universe. The stones are the remnants of the massive explosion that formed the universe. Celestial beings, each representing the elements of life; Light/Life, Dark/Death, Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, created the universe when they came together, combining their elements together into one. The massive energy exploded, creating the "big bang". After billions of years, as the universe cooled, the fragments of these elements condensed into the crystal shards all through out the galaxy, each containing a fragment of the power their creators bore to create the universe. The Shivan were the original species created by the Great Elementals (gods), detailed records of these events were lost after the collapse of the Shivan society, thus there are very few left in the universe that know the truth of these "Great Elementals" and the reason why everyone perceives the Drevii to be the creators of the Magika is due to their sheer devotion and teachings of the magikal arts. Today these Elemental creators reside in a space between spaces and time; know as "The Void" The Gods The gods of each color are unknown to living beings (for now). They are the source of each color of magika’s energies, their forms are not static, they are ethereal, formless beings, that can peer into the hearts of mortals and appear to each respective person as something they are comfortable with or fear, and will appear as different things to different people, such as dragons (seen above) The Red shards are from Fion, who is a fiery being of war, destruction, and raw passions. Like most gods of magika, living beings do not know he exists. His region of the Void is a massive maelstrom of crackling energy, roaring fires, and trembling earth, where a race of wrathful angelic soldiers, as well as fiery elementals reside. The Yellow shards are from Jion, who is the source of spacetime, wind, and change. Her existence is unknown to living beings. Her area of the void is a citadel of unimaginable wonders, a world of objects pulled from across space and time, a museum of everything that ever was, and ever will be. She is aloof, and does not mettle in the affairs of the present, because the present holds no meaning for her. The Blue shards are from Kui, who represents family, birth, love, and healing/soothing. Living beings do not know of her existence. Her region of the void is a vast abyss of an ocean. Her elemental leviathans protect and guard her domain. The White shards are from Nom'ani, a god of light, peace, protection, and creation. Nom'ani is among the gods most likely to lend his guiding hand to living beings, but the living do not know of his existence. His region of the void is much like is what the humans called Heaven, a bright, structured community of angelic knights who consider it their duty to protect life itself from Dark magika. Spirits of pure heart join Nom'ani in the afterlife to live in eternal peace. The ancient Verga'an scholars that have reached this place consider it to be "Valhalla". These Verga'an have mysteriously vanished, and with them, their documents detailing this place. The Dark shards are from Zom, who is a horror of unknown form and origin, He represents death, curses, hexes, and the absence of light. It is said that the mind would shut down to see his true form, unable to process or conceive it's nature. He is the voice inside your head, telling you to kill, asking you to jump off a cliff as you stare into an abyss. His region of the void is a bed of discordance. The Void itself desires to bridge the gap into our own. It is here that ghosts, demons, and other horrors come from. It is said one cannot enter his domain without suffering irreversible mental damage. To some it is considered "Hell", spirits of mortals go to this domain when they pass from their mortal shell, however this place is not a place of torture like a "Hell", it is more of a place where the spirits roam for all time to spend their afterlife. Those who did not die a heroic or notable death or are of pure of heart end up here. The very few Verga'an that have actually seen this realm, consider it to be "Niflheim" or "Helheim". It is a world of the dead. Unfortunately, these ancient Verga'an are all dead, and their documents lost in this realm. The Green shards (Unreleased) are from Ul'el'baren, the "god/keeper" of Earth, prayers, and imbuements. His realm is the massive labyrinth of legend, guarded by a legendary Minotaur and many Mangadora that protect this sacred place of overgrowth, they are the guardians of this maze. Category:Lore